


Pieces of Love -16

by kaaya0116



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaaya0116/pseuds/kaaya0116





	Pieces of Love -16

坐在電腦前，Newt看著Thomas傳給他的訊息。  
自從上次跨足戲劇的首次拍攝結束之後，Eastward開始積極地安排Thomas朝這方面繼續下去，前幾天收到Thomas在空檔時傳來的訊息，也是報告他目前的情況。  
如果Thomas成為演員的話，往後工作上的合作會更少了吧！盯著手機的畫面，Newt心裡這麼想著。

Thomas開始忙碌於公司安排他出演的戲劇之後，Newt和Teresa的接觸卻因此頻繁了起來，一開始，Teresa依然經常邀Newt一起吃飯，偶爾當Newt工作不那麼忙碌時，也會找Newt一起去看看Thomas拍戲的樣子。  
比起平面model的風采，還有拍攝廣告時的投入，成為演員後的Thomas，顯得更耀眼了，看著正在對戲的Thomas，Newt突然有點失落，卻不知道這股情緒因何而來。

「比起拍攝廣告，當演員更累人呢！」這天在拍戲的空檔，Thomas終於偷閒和Newt一起吃飯時，如是說著。  
「不同的領域自然會有不同的心情，既然這是Eastward替你安排的機會，好好把握的話，肯定會有好成績的。」笑了笑，Newt分析著得失。  
「可是…會覺得寂寞吧？」看著Newt，Thomas問的雖是問句，表情卻十分肯定。  
「就算寂寞，這也不是第一次了，而且我們都知道彼此工作忙，既然如此，總會有精神支撐到下一次見面的。」  
「話是沒錯，」吐了口氣，Thomas看著Newt，繼續說著：「現在我的角色只是個戲份比較多的配角，依照往常公司做事的方式來看，一定是讓我接演主角之後，才會讓我有喘息的空間。」  
「那就努力讓這段時間縮短啊。」撐著下巴，Newt似笑非笑地說：「我想這應該難不倒Thomas Murphy的，而且就算真的會感到寂寞，只要忙於工作，時間很快就過去了，你說是不是？」  
「那…如果我太入戲，真的愛上了戲中的對方怎麼辦？」鼓起臉頰，Thomas做出假設。  
「沒關係，我會讓你想起來我們的感情…」湊近Thomas，Newt低語著：「…用身體。」  
「要讓我想起來，不必等到那時候。」嘴邊勾起一抹曖昧的笑，Thomas說著：「今天晚上，或者是等一會兒，就可以讓我記得很清楚了。」

隔天早上醒來時，本應還睡在身旁的人已經離開了。  
愣了一會兒，Newt坐起身，這才發現壓在床邊矮桌的紙條，是Thomas留下的。  
『抱歉！Gally突然打電話來，說是有個臨時的工作不得不去，忙完之後會跟你連絡的，工作之餘也要想我喔。』  
笨蛋！留張紙條叫人工作之餘要想你有用嗎？以這個情形看來，肯定又是一段時間不能見面了。一邊想著一邊揉掉Thomas留下的紙條，正想把紙團扔進垃圾桶時，又想起這是Thomas留給他的，猶豫了一下，Newt還是把紙條攤平放回床邊的矮桌，這才走進浴室準備梳洗。  
雖然心裡明白Thomas這陣子肯定很忙，雖然知道彼此的工作都忙，即使寂寞還是要忍耐，可Newt卻覺得心底有個地方空空的。  
是因為早晨醒來必定會看見的Thomas的睡臉，卻在自己仍在睡夢中時離開嗎？不自覺的咬著唇，Newt突然討厭起這樣的生活。

結束了戲劇的拍攝後，Thomas傳了封訊息給Newt，也讓Newt連日來低迷的心情，總算能開朗一些。  
當天晚上，Newt提著背包打算回家時，卻在工作室外遇見Gally，不禁有些驚訝地問：「我還以為你跟Thomas都在家呢。」  
「在我出門前的確是如此。」微笑，Gally做了個請的手勢讓Newt上車，然後上車後開始解釋他出現在這裡的原因：「Thomas說想見Mr. Fletcher，可礙於戲劇的拍攝剛結束，我要他在家裡休息，我來接您過去。對了，Mr. Fletcher晚上有什麼計畫嗎？我突然跑來會不會打擾到你的行程？」  
「不，我晚上沒有計畫，那麼就麻煩你開車了。」朝Gally笑了笑，Newt說著：「以後直接叫我的名字就好，不必那麼拘束。」  
「那就恭敬不如從命囉！」

送Newt到他和Thomas住的地方的停車場，在Newt下車前，Gally交給男人一把鑰匙，說：「Thomas就暫時交給你了，這把是我的鑰匙，今天我會在外面過夜，就不打擾你們了！不過記得隔天我回來時幫我開門就好，可以嗎？」  
「你這麼放心把家裡的鑰匙交給我？」皺眉，在中覺得這樣有些不妥。  
「因為我認為可以相信你。」微笑，Gally又說：「而且對我而言，最壞的結果就是強迫你們分手，只要事情還沒糟到那個地步，你們的事我都可以睜隻眼閉隻眼，至於你要和Thomas怎麼相處，在不妨礙到工作的前提下，我是不會去過問的，不知道對我這樣的處理方式，你有沒有什麼意見？」  
「你是Thomas的Manager，可以這麼放任我們交往，我已經很感激了，怎麼還會有意見呢？」苦笑了下，Newt顯得有點無奈。  
「有你看著的話，其實我也比較放心。」毫不避諱，Gally的意思很明顯，「至少在工作上，要約束有仟也能有個很好的藉口，希望你不介意我把話說的這麼直接。」  
「我懂你的意思。」握緊手裡的鑰匙，Newt對Gally揚起笑容：「謝謝你。」

打開大門走進玄關後，屋子裡沒有什麼聲音，除了客廳裡開了盞燈顯示有人在家之外，Newt一度還懷疑Thomas是不是也出門了。  
輕輕推開Thomas的房門，Newt不意外看見睡在床上的Thomas。  
連日下來的拍攝應該很累吧！坐在床邊端詳著Thomas的睡臉，嗯…有黑眼圈、臉上沒整理的鬍渣，還有似乎瘦了點的臉頰。  
難怪Gally要Thomas在家裡休息，累成這樣，換成他也會要Thomas好好休息。  
「所以，我過來陪你了，就等你睡醒之後，好好享受這個驚喜吧。」

Thomas醒來的時候，時間已經不算早了，一邊打著呵欠睡眼惺忪的走出房門，一邊因為飢餓感想到廚房找些吃的。  
途經客廳時，餘光瞥見有個人影背對著他坐在沙發上，Thomas原本以為是Gally，直到Thomas察覺髮色的不同，以及那人抬起頭轉過來看向他時，才發現那人是一直希望有多點時間能在一起的Newt…  
「睡醒了？先去漱洗一下吧！我先去準備早餐，等你出來一起吃。」抬起頭看著Thomas，Newt放下手邊的筆電，起身走到廚房開始準備。  
「…Newt？你怎麼在這兒？」完全沒想到Newt會出現在這裡，Thomas整個人呆住了…  
「Gally說你想見我，剛好我昨晚也沒事、就過來了。」轉頭對Thomas笑了笑，又走到Thomas面前伸手在他眼前揮了揮，看著Thomas呆掉的表情，覺得好笑。  
「好了！先去漱洗然後出來吃東西，你不餓我都餓了，快去！」從Thomas身後推著他進浴室，又從房裡拿出換洗的衣服塞給他，之後開始準備兩人的早午餐。  
「你今天會一直留在這裡吧？」從浴室探出頭，Thomas朝著廚房的方向喊著。  
「你不乖乖洗澡的話，我做好東西就馬上走。」  
一聽Newt這麼回答，Thomas撇撇嘴，順從的關上浴室的門。  
而在廚房忙碌的Newt則是笑著搖搖頭。

一起吃過早午餐之後，兩個人又回到房間耳鬢廝磨、溫存了一個下午，傍晚時分，Newt就離開了。  
送走Newt後，Gally過沒多久就回來了，之後又告訴Thomas接下來的行程與工作，在聆聽的同時，Thomas突然感覺到寂寞。  
滿檔的工作很明顯是公司的安排和Gally的努力，而以Thomas的能力，要擔綱主角想必也不需要太久的時間。  
只是，再見到Newt不知道是什麼時候。

「最近妳很空閒嗎？怎麼總有時間找我吃飯？」坐定，Newt笑著說。  
「因為我想見你啊。」微笑，Teresa回答。  
「是嗎？」不在意開玩笑的話，Newt一邊翻看著Menu一邊問：「這次出國去了哪些地方？」  
「嗯…為了工作而出國雖然不是件有趣的事，但總歸是工作所以沒得抱怨。」一邊說一邊指著menu，Teresa說：「還是先點餐吧！我午餐吃的不多，現在快餓扁了。」  
在餐桌上兩個人聊得很高興，聽著Teresa說著出國時的一些趣事，Newt想著不知什麼時候能再出國散散心。  
最近工作室的工作量有漸漸增加的趨勢，也不知道Brenda是想養肥自己的荷包，還是嫌Newt的工作時間還不夠多，即使JUNPIKA工作室的Newt Fletcher很難搞，依然有許多人主動找上門來。  
工作量增加多少可以讓Newt減低思念的難受，可是看著Brenda排好的近日工作表，Newt還是忍不住皺眉。

「想請問Miss Despen，我最近有惹到妳嗎？」這天空閒時，Newt拉住Brenda，笑得一臉燦爛。  
「沒有啊，怎麼了？」聽Newt這麼問，Brenda有點莫名奇妙。  
「既然我沒有惹到妳，那麼我的工作表排的這麼滿，妳是打算把我累死嗎？」燦爛的笑臉一下子垮下來，Newt臉上寫著不滿。  
「有工作你就該偷笑了，而且和Eastward合作之後，工作室的收費也跟著提高，還有人送工作上門來，不都是因為Mr. Fletcher的名氣嗎？」  
「好好好！妳要替我安排什麼樣的工作都好，不過廠商要指定model的話，至少也找幾個懂得抓鏡頭的，妳不知道前幾天的那個廣告硬照，我拍的都快氣死了！」  
「你以為我看不出來嗎？不過和你一向最有默契的Thomas Murphy最近忙的很，現在他都轉型去拍戲了，要跟他合作的機會根本就是渺茫。」  
「這個我知道。…總之手上這些工作結束後，我要休息一些時間，妳也順便放幾天假。」  
「那我該感謝Mr. Fletcher大發好心的犒賞嗎？」  
「少跟我貧嘴。」白了Brenda一眼，Newt沒好氣地道。

忙碌了好一陣子後，Thomas在新戲裡的部份總算是拍完了。  
讓Gally載回家後，Thomas先是脫掉身上沾滿煙味的衣服，之後拿了換洗衣服洗了個澡，才終於回到床上好好休息。  
拍戲比起以往的工作還要辛苦，常常忙起來好幾天都回不了家，嘆了口氣，Thomas臉埋進枕頭裡，迷迷糊糊地睡去時，似乎聽見有人打開他的房門，看見Thomas已經睡去，於是替他蓋好被子、便要離開。  
可那一刻，明明累的要死的Thomas卻伸手拉住來人，用力睜開眼，好一會兒後才聲音沙啞的確認：「Newt？」  
「我還以為你睡的很沉呢！沒想到這麼容易就醒。」坐在床邊，Newt臉上盡是寵溺的笑，又問：「想我嗎？」  
「想到胸口都痛了。」抓緊Newt的手，Thomas皺著眉回答。  
「既然這樣…」勾起一抹誘惑的微笑，Newt低語著：「我來安慰安慰你吧！」說完，Newt解開身上衣服的鈕釦，然後低頭吻上了Thomas。  
久違的吻讓Thomas的疲憊瞬間退去幾分，雙手撫上在中光滑的腰際，稍稍用力，Newt整個人便倒在他身上。  
正想加深這個吻時，Newt卻猛然結束了親吻，看著錯愕又意猶未盡的Thomas，Newt輕笑：「這次我來主導不好嗎？」  
「…好。」點點頭，Thomas迎上Newt又一次落下來的吻。

就著跨坐在Thomas身上的姿勢，Newt慢慢地將Thomas的性器沒入自己身體裡，深吸了好幾口氣後，開始緩慢地動作起來，以往他們上床時Newt都是被動，可是看著Thomas此刻既滿足又想要更多的表情，Newt忍不住加快腰身擺動的速度。  
Newt突如其來的熱情讓Thomas受寵若驚，但卻十分受用，從下身傳來的快感一波一波襲來時，Thomas忍不住支起身子將Newt拉近自己，張嘴舔弄著Newt敏感的乳尖…  
「唔…」眼睛蒙上一層霧氣，Newt擺動的速度不覺放慢了些，可這舉動卻像折磨著Thomas，原本搭在Newt臀上的手扣上了Newt的腰，開始反客為主動了起來。  
「嗯…」仰起頭，Newt嘴裡不斷溢出細碎的呻吟，也因此讓Thomas的動作愈來愈大，最後索性將Newt壓在身下，不停地索求與撩撥，直到兩人讓不停湧上的快感逼至高潮，方才稍稍歇息。  
這一夜，Thomas要了Newt數次，Newt非但沒有抗拒，反而迎合的連呻吟都更加放肆，讓Thomas感到自己有如在夢境。  
可如果真的是夢，能不能就這樣繼續下去不要醒來？姑且不論此刻的歡愛多麼美好，就連Newt的配合都讓他幸福的想哭…

隔天，甫一張開眼，才稍微翻了個身，Thomas就覺得全身痠痛的像要散架，躺著不動一會兒後，摸到身旁不怎麼溫暖的床，嘟了嘟嘴。  
勉強撐起身子到浴室梳洗一番，走出房門時只見Gally坐在沙發上拿著手機打字，卻始終沒看見Newt的人影，四處張望後出聲問道：「Newt離開了嗎？」  
「Newt？他沒過來呀，你該不會是作夢夢到他吧？」說著，Gally從廚房端出作好的早餐，放到Thomas面前，一臉不解。  
夢？所以，昨天Newt那麼主動那麼激情的一切，全都是夢？  
想到這兒，Thomas想都沒想就奔回房裡，也不管現在是什麼時間，抓起電話便撥給Newt。  
『喂？』似乎是因為工作被打斷，Newt的語氣明顯透出不悅。  
「Newt…」一聽見Newt的聲音，Thomas扁著嘴，聲音透著撒嬌的味道。  
『…怎麼打電話來？你休息？』  
「嗯。不過這不是重點。我昨晚作夢了，夢見我們上床，而且是你主動…」  
似乎沒想到Thomas說的這麼露骨，Newt那頭安靜了一會兒後、問：『…所以？』  
「我想見你，好想好想見你！現在！馬上！」  
『…我現在走不開，晚一點我打電話給你好嗎？』  
「現在不行嗎？要不我到你的工作室去，我保證不干擾你工作。」  
『不。』聽見Thomas要過來，Newt拒絕的很乾脆：『你來的話會讓我分心，所以等我電話。』  
「…好吧，我等你電話。」不情不願的掛上電話，Thomas又想起那個美好到幾乎落淚的夢，只能嘆息。  
夢境裡的那個Newt是那麼的配合及坦率，也讓Thomas因為忙碌工作一直懸著的心得到一些安慰，況且若不是正忙碌著，過不久他就能見到Newt了吧！  
但…會做那樣的夢，難道是他欲求不滿嗎？Thomas無力的垂下頭，似乎也只能這麼解釋了。


End file.
